


In Capital Letters

by Cheyalinn_of_Tafth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, POV Akaashi Keiji, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth
Summary: Akaashi loves looking at his Bokuto-san's sleeping face through video calls - especially when he's away for training camps and game seasons.But what can he do now that he wants something more?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	In Capital Letters

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys, cheya here! a little something to celebrate the haikyuu manga. congratulations, furudate-sensei!
> 
> please enjoy!!
> 
> inspired by ["capital letters"](https://open.spotify.com/track/6l0Ky2PycJV1Bz88kFeVGL?si=evbNX9YzTs-DVniu4__oFw&context=spotify%3Aplaylist%3A37i9dQZF1DX054kDv8ELyq) by hailee steinfeld

With eyelids being too heavy, Akaashi Keiji fought it by blinking twice, and then thrice, hard. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes under his eyeglasses, willing himself to focus on Tenma-san’s latest Zom’bish chapter. The lines – and the blood and the dismembered body parts and all the zombies and also the words that were messily penciled in - have long since started to get blurry.

Extra work normally did not bother him that much, and taking home work from the office have been normal for Keiji ever since he started working for Tenma-san. The mangaka liked to work during ongodly hours and Akaashi was convinced that he would have dropped dead already if not for Tenma-san’s volleyball background in his high school years that allowed him to still be physically fit. How? Akaashi could not be bothered to be curious about it.

Stretching his arms over his head, Akaashi yawned again, closing his eyes. He rotated his neck, pressing his fingers on his shoulders in an attempt to suppress the tightening there. He should apply some liniment or something – maybe later. Right now, he has to work.

He just needs to go over the paneling first, and then the dialogue, and then the actions and expressions and angles, and then fax the pages back to Tenma-san. He would hear from him either almost immediately or two days later. Akaashi would not particularly bother him unless there is a deadline looming before them both.

Maybe he can get himself coffee first? Akaashi was about to stand up from where he was sitting in front of his work table when his laptop’s messenger app started to ring, alerting him of an incoming video call. 

He saw the caller ID and immediately accepted it.

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi!”

Akaashi could not fight the smile that made its way to his face, “Hello to you too, Bokuto-san. I guess you just finished training?”

Bokuto grinned sheepishly, trying to conceal the well-lit gym and volleyball net behind him. Too late, Akaashi wanted to say, but a loud yelling was heard from Bokuto’s end.

A fast orange-haired whirlwind suddenly came into view, “Is that Akaashi-san? Akaashi-san! I’m back, Akaashi-san!”

“I can see that, Hinata.”

Hinata started yelling, “Woah! You’re wearing glasses now! What do you do now?”

“...I’m a manga editor, Hinata. For Udai Tenma-san.”

“Tenma-san! Waah! You’re the Little Giant’s editor! Is he doing okay?”

“He... should be sleeping, I think. He just gave me his latest draft.”

“Oh!” Bokuto piped in. “Can you tell me what happened, Akaashi?”

“Of course not, Bokuto-san. Wait for it when it comes out.”

Bokuto wailed, “Not even a free pass for me, Akaashi?”

“No.”

Hinata laughed at this, “You’re still the best at keeping Bokuto-san in line, Akaashi-san!”

“I don’t think so,” Akaashi immediately replied.

As he did, the MSBY Black Jackals setter walked into view. He gave the camera a smirk, “If it isn’t Keiji-kun, ah?”

Akaashi gave him a nod, “Miya-san, hello.”

“How do I say this? Ah, something happened with yer Bokuto-san today during our practice match. One – just one, mind ya, Keiji-kun – toss was slightly off. Yer ace here yelled at me. He said, and I quote, Akaashi’s toss is still the best! Now, what can ya make of that?” Atsumu placed an arm on Bokuto’s shoulder, “Bokkun misses yer tosses, Akaashi-kun. Hope ya know that. How sad for me, his current setter.”

Bokuto was all red, “What! No, Akaashi, I...”

Atsumu pulled away and took Hinata by slinging his arm over the shorter one’s shoulders, “I’ll leave ya two to talk. Nice to see ya, Keiji-kun. Come now, Shouyou-kun.”

With the two of them out of the frame, Akaashi focused on Bokuto again, who was still blushing and could not quite look at the camera properly. Akaashi chuckled, “It’s okay, Bokuto-san. I miss setting for you too.”

“O-oh. Y-you do?”

The camera was moved as Bokuto took his belongings from the gym floor. He maneuvered his hold on the smartphone as he put his brown Jackals jacket on and walked out of the gym.

“I do,” Akaashi said once the camera got stable again. “You’re not going to change?”

“Nah. Hotel’s near enough from where we practicin’. I’ll go wash up there. I just wanna transfer to my laptop and see you a lot better, Akaashi. It’s been a while since we last talked,” Bokuto said as he showed his pout that Akaashi was sure took some extra effort.

“Hmm.” Akaashi could not help but smile as Bokuto literally started walking with the video call on. The camera was shaky at best, so Akaashi believed that Bokuto might have started jogging towards the hotel where the Jackals were set to stay for their training camp.

Bokuto have become motion blur and Akaashi can only make out the streetlights and stores. He looked down on the papers on his desk. He decided to get coffee. The insulated metal thermos he was keeping can still serve him one last cup, so he poured the remaining hot water on his mug and then took the sachet of instant coffee mix from his cupboard. Akaashi ripped the sachet with his teeth and poured it all onto the mug. He was stirring it as he walked back to his workspace.

While Bokuto was still blurry – but he looked like he already reached the hotel lobby - Akaashi looked down on the pages of Zom’bish, took his pen, and started to work. He should try to finish some part of the chapter, so he can focus on talking to Bokuto whose signal just got cut off.

Elevator, Akaashi smiled as he finished a page. Bokuto tried his best to stay in line and that was so adorable. He was taking a sip from his mug when the line reconnected, showing Bokuto walking on the hallway of the hotel.

“Hey, Akaashi.”

“You should shower first, Bokuto-san.”

The camera shook as Akaashi heard a car being swiped and a door being opened. Bokuto went back to the frame and he was pouting. “But Akaashi.”

“I’ll still be here, Bokuto-san. Go and take your shower.”

“...Okay. Don’t drop the call, okay?” Bokuto replied with sad eyes, before putting down the phone in a way that gave Akaashi a view of his hotel suite. Bokuto grabbed the hotel-provided towel and bathrobe before entering the bathroom. Once Akaashi heard the sound of the water, he went back to his work.

There are times like this, that they are both so eager to catch up after not being able to for a time. Whenever Akaashi has to meet deadlines, or when Bokuto has to play overseas or needs to go on intensive training, they tend to lose touch with one another.

Well, not entirely. But the every day messages turns to thrice a week, and the calls reduced to twice a month or barely there. It was fine. There is not an ounce of fear that they will never talk again, but of course, when one of them gets the chance to reach out again – Bokuto, more or less, since Akaashi’s the less busy one and usually left to wait for the ace – they do so almost immediately.

It made Akaashi excited, when things gets like this, but a long call with Bokuto... leaves him a little bit emptier than last time when it ends. It’s not that he has an official claim on the spiker – they are just friends and high school teammates after all, but there was this creeping desire in him that hums right under the surface of his chest. It was continuous, like a river, that runs inside of him all the time. A desire of more, of yearning, of something Akaashi never tried to delve before.

He thought he must have shown in his actions already – recalling all the times Konoha approached him about his big fat crush on their ace in his second year of high school. He thought it must be obvious when Kenma and Kuroo pointed it out to him during summer training camps at Shinzen. He believed it was obvious too, the way he smiled at Bokuto, the way he chose to give him extra tosses after practices until he graduated, the way he stayed by him even during lunchtimes, and the way he cried at Bokuto’s graduation.

Akaashi never labeled his feelings for the spiker, but he was aware of it. He knew of it for years, somehow knew that it was that ever since he saw him and chose Fukurodani for him. He never really felt the need to call it anything. It was just there, living in his chest like having organs, helping him to live every single day.

When he looked at the screen again, and saw Bokuto’s hotel suite, there is something in Akaashi that urged him to claim Bokuto, once and for all. Or maybe just confess. He would not be so sure, especially now with everything that is happening in the spiker’s life, if Bokuto can even have time for him or reciprocate his feelings.

He willed himself to continue working. Akaashi was able to get to the fourth page when the water was turned off and he heard the bathroom door swinging open after a few minutes. Bokuto was smiling as he approached the camera, wearing a bathrobe and rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

Bokuto took the phone and jumped on the bed, but not before turning the lights off except for the bedside lamp. When Akaashi looked at the screen, the lighting made Bokuto’s eyes look like molten gold.

“Hey... Akaashi.”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“I hope I am right there with you.”

“Huh?”

Bokuto’s face crumpled, trying to think. “It’s just... You know... I don’t know... Your shoulders look tense. I can massage it a little bit? Or maybe I can fetch you some coffee, at least?”

“If you were here with me right now , Bokuto-san, you would have been already asleep on a bed.” Akaashi capped his pen. “Your eyelids are dropping.”

“No, they’re not...” Bokuto said as he fought a yawn. “Practice is brutal today. And... I wanted to perfect my crosses. Tried to teach Hinata how to do some moves while he tried teaching me some receiving technique.”

“You could always use receiving practices, Bokuto-san.”

“I know, Akaashi! I just... I don’t know. I want to hold you. In my arms. Like... like a hug. And I really want it right now.”

“Hmm. When will your training end?”

“Technically today’s the last day. Tomorrow we get to run by some strategies and some... uh... watching matches until lunchtime, and then we travel to Tokyo. You busy, Akaashi?”

“I just need to finish going though this and fax it to Tenma-san the earliest possible time. I have a meeting with the other editors tomorrow afternoon.”

“Oh... You keep doing your best, huh, Akaashi.” Bokuto grinned as he started to blink slower. “I keep on being so fired up because I know you have done your best, so I need to do my best too! So... so that Akaashi... will be proud of me.”

Akaashi smiled as he rested his chin on his palm, his elbow against the table. “I am always proud of you, Bokuto-san.”

“Mmproud of Akaashi, too.” Bokuto was smiling with his eyes almost closed now.

“Sleep, Bokuto-san. I’ll be here tomorrow, too.”

“No!” Bokuto forced his eyes wide open. “I want to... talk to Akaashi more and more and more! I will always want to talk and see you, Akaashi.”

“Same here, Bokuto-san, but you actually have something tomorrow. Gonna watch the opponent’s games so that the ace can win, right?”

“Am I still your ace, Akaashi? ‘Cuz I still believe your tosses are the best...”

“You’ll always be my ace, Bokuto-san. Please don’t doubt that for a second.”

Bokuto grinned but it quickly turned into a big yawn. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his pillow, “I can’t do anything without you, Akaashi. Ya know how much I love ya, right? I really want you.... Keiji...”

Akaashi opened his mouth to answer but Bokuto’s breathing evened out. He fell asleep. He could not suppress his smile. Maybe he does not have to put labels on it first because Bokuto will be right there to take the lead, just like he always had.

“I really want you too, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, voice only above a whisper, “Sleep well.”  
  


He decided not to end the call, just a little bit, as he continued to work on the pages of Zom’bish. The series was about to near its conclusion, and with Tenma-san’s big improvement when it comes to his dialogues and art style, his readers have been ecstatic to know how it all ends. It gained solid traction as they released the last volumes, something Akaashi was immensely proud of.

He looked at his screen to stare at Bokuto’s sleeping face, downing the rest of his already lukewarm cup of coffee. The lines on his forehead and the corners of his eyes have all been smoothened. His relaxed expression made him seem so unbothered, and so quiet, as if he does not resemble lightning and thunder when he was awake.

Akaashi smiled and got enough energy to finish his first round of comments, standing up to walk to the fax machine, sending it to Tenma-san who he hoped to be sleeping because the mangaka needs enough rest to be functional in some way. After that was done, he made a quick trip to the bathroom and then washed his mug, placing it on his dish dryer.

He could not help but come back on his work table, putting his arms on the table, letting his cheek rest on them, looking at the sleeping Bokuto on his screen. He moves a little, grunting sometimes in the process, and then settles again. It was endearing and Akaashi could not help the sleep that came to him, just by watching the other man take his rest.

When Akaashi woke up, the call has ended hours ago.

He swiped the drool using his sleeve and looked at his clock. It was thirty minutes past eleven, almost noon. He checked his fax machine. Nothing yet, too. He has to get to the office by around three o’clock in the afternoon for his meeting. He has ample time. He stretched on his chair, looking at the messages on his app.

_U fell asleep! Gtg now! Later, Akaashi!_

_U so cute when u sleep. I wanna hug_ _☹_

Akaashi smiled and typed a reply, “ _Just woke up. We can hug when you get back. You’re cute when you sleep, too, Bokuto-san_.”

He hoped that it was not too much, or too strong. Akaashi did not receive a reply until after he finished everything he had to do – cleaned up, ate some bread, took a bath, changed into office clothes, and then pulled up his tasks and schedule set for the remainder of the week. He still has a couple hours before he was set to leave. Bokuto’s reply was short, though.

_Still at ur place, Akaashi?_

Akaashi replied almost immediately, “ _Yes, Bokuto-san._ ”

He stared at his phone but there was no reply. Instead, he heard an incessant pressing of his doorbell. It must be Tenma-san, he comes in uninvited a lot of times to go over the draft or discuss revisions or negotiate including another one of his plot bunnies. Akaashi padded to the door and opened it with a sigh.

But there was no tired mangaka on his doorstep. Instead, he was embraced fiercely by broad shoulders and strong arms. He was lifted up and Akaashi wanted nothing more but to shut his door.

“Akaashi! Finally!”

“Bokuto-san! Please close the door and put me down.”

“Ah, okay.” Bokuto was grinning, wearing his Jackals jacket, a black shirt and some sports shorts. He pushed the door closed and put Akaashi down. Bokuto quickly toed of his sneakers.

“You sneaked out,” said Akaashi.

“No! Nothing like that! We were just... let off earlier than expected and got to Tokyo... earlier than expected.” Upon seeing Akaashi’s disbelief, Bokuto pouted as he leaned on Akaashi’s back as the editor walked into his apartment. “Akaaaashi. I sweaaaar. Ask Omi-omi about it. He’ll tell you I’m not lyinggggg.”

“Fine. You went straight here, though.”

“Of course!” Bokuto took him into another hug. “I wanna hug you and see you and touch you, Akaashi. Am I not allowed to do that anymore?”

“No,” Akaashi started. “Do you remember things you said last night? When you were almost asleep?”

Bokuto froze. He looked away, scratching the back of his head. “Maybe I don’t remember...? But I don’t think I would lie if there’s anything I said. Did I say anything?”

“You...” Akaashi shook his head, “Maybe it doesn’t matter.”

“No! Tell meeeee.”

“You told me you love me, Bokuto-san. That you really want me.”

“Oh. Then, not lies. Akaashi.” Bokuto looked at Akaashi with a sudden frown, “Wait, you don’t know? I thought it was obvious. Tsum-tsum and the rest of the Jackals knew about it almost immediately after one conversation with you.”

“No...” Akaashi shook his head, “I think I kinda always knew since high school. I just thought maybe you would not have time for a relationship. That’s why I denied to express it even though I feel exactly the same, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto laughed, scooped up Akaashi into his big arms and kissed his forehead. “Never too busy for Akaashi, and you know me best too! You know I would never neglect you, or neglect volleyball...”

Akaashi giggled, just because he can now. “I know. I love you... Koutarou.”

Bokuto started to spin them around, “Yes! Me too! So, now, we can move in together. Right, Keiji?”

“Wait, what?”

Bokuto stopped, putting Akaashi down. “What?”

“You... want us to live together.”

“That’s actually why I came straight here. Hinata asked why can’t we just live together if we want to be with each other so much. Tsum-tsum said that if you’re fine with talking to me while you’re actually busy with work then I might have a chance of you saying yes.” Bokuto started blushing, “Omi-omi said I should go for it as soon as I can, so...”

“So you went here the moment you guys landed back here.”

“Yeah!’ Bokuto nuzzled Akaashi’s temple, “We’re about to start the season, so we still need to wait until it’s over because I want to look at all the houses with you and choose together... but...”

“Yes, of course.”

“What?”

“Yes. I will live with you, Bokuto-san.”

“No more Koutarou?” Bokuto pouted.

“There will be. Whenever you earn it.”

“Ah! I definitely will! I'll get all my spikes to score! But, can I call you Keiji all the time now?”

“Sure, Bokuto-san.”

“Ah! I love you so much, Keiji!”

“I love you too.”

“So, what happened to the latest Zom’bish chapter?”

Akaashi smacked Bokuto in the middle of his face, “You can buy the volume when it comes out. You go through them pretty fast.”

“Well! What am I supposed to do during flights? And during down times when we’re overseas? I love reading what you work on, Akaashi. Makes me proud.”

Akaashi placed a chaste kiss on Bokuto’s lips, “I am proud of you too, Bokuto-san. I love my ordinary ace so very much.”

“This went much more smoothly than it did in my head. I thought you’d say no or something.”

“Then, it’s better.” Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s waist.

“It is better! It’s always better with you, Akaashi! Ah, I was right the first time! You’re the best!”

Akaashi hummed, resting his head on the expanse of Bokuto’s chest. All the tension he was feeling from work, all the longing he pushed down throughout the years, all dissipated after just one moment. He can absolutely get used to this, this person being at the center of it all, because Bokuto was, indeed, the best.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much!
> 
> please dont forget to drop me a comment or kudos if u liked it 🥺🥺 it means a lot 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
